Adventure Iron Maiden
by Black March 31
Summary: Berkisah tentang petualangan Hinata seorang Paladin bersama servantnya Namikaze Naruto seorang anak terkutuk! OOC / Typo / dll


**Adventure Iron Maiden**

One prophecy arose when the world was born.

It is the suggestion that the world is ruined somedays.

But it is the hope that the ruin is aoided by someone.

This is a story about a girl who was wandering in the world of old age period, even the god was not able to foreser the future.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

**Pairing**: Naruto x Hinata

**Genre**: Adventure / Fantasy / Friendship / Magic

•

•

•

"Lucifer! Lucifer!" "Kita sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Kita tak punya pilihan selain untuk mundur" teriak seorang pria dengan armor perak.

-WRUSHH- Kobaran api besar dari tembakan berbagai macam jenis sihir disana-sini.

[Takamagahara, sebuah dunia yang sangat luas dan terbentuk dari 5 benua. Dunia yang diwarnai beragam legenda, tempat bertemunya keajaiban para dewa dan kekuatan sihir]

"Uzushio dan Hoshio sudah jatuh... Kekalahan ada di pihak kita" ujar seorang penyihir tua bersurai perak pada lelaki bersurai pirang yang terlihat sangat lelah.

[Di setiap benua, muncul 5 orang penyihir yang menyebut diri mereka "Maou", yang kemudian membentuk sepasukan prajurit. Dunia telah berada di bawah ancaman sihir maha dahsyat selama 20 tahun lamanya. Setiap benua dikendalikan oleh para raja iblis dan pasukan mereka]

"Mustahil kita bisa menghindari serangan Juubi. Kejatuhan kita pun, tinggal masalah waktu" ujar lelaki bersurai pirang itu yang dikenal bernama Hashirama, "Tak kusangka kita akan berakhir seperti ini, sungguh mengenaskan" lanjutnya sambil terus berusa menahan perih pada setiap luka di tubuhnya.

[Pendeta Ashina dari Pentaforce, sekte gereja terbesar di benua tengah mencoba mengakhiri peperangan itu dengan memilih 13 pahlawan dari antara pasukan elite disetiap negara dan langsung mengirimkan mereka ke 5 benua, menyerukan kepada seluruh dunia untuk bangkit melawan para raja iblis dan membentuk pasukan prajurit bersama]

"Astaroth, seandainya aku gagal melaksanakan jalan terakhir yang kita miliki, aku ingin minta tolong satu hal padamu" Lucifer menarik nafas panjang, kemudian memandangi telapak tangannya.

Astaroth pria bersurai perak itu menatap dengan tatapan bingung ke arah saudaranya.

[Para pahlawan itu mengatasi berbagai macam rintangan, membentuk aliansi dan memperoleh rasa hormat dari para penduduk. Tetap semua itu menyimpan tujuan yang lain yang diharapkan untuk menjadi senjata pamungkas dalam perang melawan para iblis]

"Kita sudah melepaskan 'segel' peninggalan dari Twins Otsutsuki. Maka kuserahi kau memegang artifact kuno. Ini..." Perlahan ditelapak tangan Lucifer mulai terbentuk suatu benda dari kehampaan, benda berbentuk seperti batu.

"Kumohon sembunyikan benda ini, agar tidak katuh ke tangan pihak-pihak yang jahat setelah terlepas dari tanganku" lanjut Lucifer yang kini sudah sangat kelelahan saat memaksakan kekuatan terakhirnya mengeluarkan batu itu.

[Zaman itu adalah zaman kehancuran yang disebutkan dalam ramalan pertempuran antara para penyihir pertama sejak zaman purba telah dimulai]

Astaroth menatap artifact kuno yang berada di dalam genggaman Lucifer. "Ini untuk masa yang disebutkan dalam ramalan itu. Benda ini haruslah dipegang oleh orang yang pantas" ucap Lucifer dengan nafas yang mulai memburu.

•

400 tahun kemudian

Disebuah balon udara yang terlihat cukup sangat modern untuk zaman itu. "Waaah! Indahnya! Banyak sekali gunung-gunung yang besar! Hinata! Hinata! Itu gunung apa?!" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang diikat pony tail dan mengenakan haori putih disertai hakama.

"Itu gunung Adonai. Pegunungan di sebelah sana yang tertutup awan hitam itu pegunungan Fire Spain. Tempat luas di sana itu dataran aeria. Kalau dilihat di peta... Hmmm... Yang sebelah sini" jelas seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang mengenakan armor perak sambil menunjuk peta ditangannya.

"Ah! Ada yang terbang tuh! Hinata! Hinata! Itu namanya burung apa?" "Itu elang kepala putih" "Ah! Di puncak yang sana ada sesuatu! Hinata! Itu hewan apa!?" tanya pemuda pirang itu saat dia melihat seekor hewan besar seperti kerbau dengan tanduk bercabang.

"Itu mungkin sejenis rusa" ujar Hinata "Ah! Lihat itu! Pohon itu! Besar sekali! Hinata itu apa!?" "Itu Red Dragon Vein... Pohon sejenis pinus"

"Waah Hinata! Hinata! Itu apa!?" tanpa henti si pemuda pirang itu terus menanyakan ini-itu pada gadis bersurai indigo yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hei! Jangan ribut begitu donk! Naruto bisa-bisa nanti kamu jatuh lho" ujar Hinata menepuk pelan bahu pemuda bersurai pirang yang bernama Naruto itu.

Dibelakang kedua gadis itu nampak seorang lelaki bersurai putih panjang dengan plat dikepala bertuliskan kanji 'Oil' memandang mereka sambil tersenyum. "Bocah-bocah itu santai sekali" ucap lelaki bersurai putih itu pada seorang kakek tua yang sedang mengemudikan balon udara. "Biar pun begitu, mereka utusan khusus, lho!" balas kakek pengemudi balon udara itu sambil terkekeh pelan ke arah lelaki bersurai putih disampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong boleh juga kapal terbang milik industri guild ini... Apa masih lama lagi?" tanya lelaki bersurai putih itu ke pengemudi balon udara itu. "Tinggal sebentar lagi kok" balas kakek tua itu.

"He he aku berhutang budi pada ketua. Maaf aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit saja" ujar kakek tua itu sambil terkekeh. "Kusarankan anda jangan terlalu sering berurusan dengan si kakek itu" balas lelaki bersurai putih.

"Hey, ada bangunan! Bangunan apa itu?" seru Naruto menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. "Hum mana Naruto-kun!?" tanya Hinata ikut melihat ke arah dimana Naruto tunjuk.

"Tujuan kita sudah terlihat" ucap kakek yang mengemudikan balon udara itu "Oh begitu yah" tanggap lelaki bersurai putih.

Dari atas balon udara itu dapat mereka lihat kini sebuah bangunan besar dan sebuah jembatan tapi ada yang aneh, tepat dijembatan itu terlihat suatu cahaya seperti pancaran sihir.

"Itu, tuh! Yang bercahaya disana" seru Naruto terus menunjuk ke arah pancaran cahaya sihir. "Itu cahaya yang keluar saat sihi sedang bekerja" jelas Hinata yang sudah terfokus melihat sumber pancaran sihir itu.

"Hoi! Sebentar lagi kita sampai! Berpeganglah yang erat, karena kita akan mendarat" teriak lelaki bersurai putih itu pada Hinata dan Naruto yang masih terlihat fokus.

"Tunggu dulu Jiraya" ucap Hinata serius "Segera terbangkan benda ini ke jembatan itu! Kalau bisa melintasi jembatan itu saja sudah cukup!" lanjut Hinata tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Pancaran cahaya sihir itu... Disana sudah terjadi medan peran!" ucap Hinata lagi sambil mengerat kan pedangnya di pinggang.

"Naruto, kita harus bersiap!" seru Hinata yang sudah siap menghunuskan pedangnya "Sebuah kewajiban seorang Holy Warrior Pentaforce untuk menyelamatkan sekutu yang berada dalam bahaya!" ucap Hinata dengan lantang tersenyum ceria ke arah Jiraya, sementara Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tanda tanya.

Namikaze Naruto seorang samurai dari timur yang menjadi servant dari salah satu holy warrior pentaforce, mengenakan setelan montsuki hitam dengan bawahan hakama hitam dan dilapisi haori putih, tidak lupa rambutnya diikat dengan gaya pony tail menggunakan sehelai kain putih tipis dan cukup panjang. Sebilah nodachi tersarung di pinggang kirinya.

Hyuuga Hinata seorang paladin yang merupakan salah satu dari 13 holy warrior pentaforce yang, sekaligus majikan dari Naruto, memiliki surai indigo panjang sebahu digerai, mengenakan zirah perak dengan bawahan hotpants berlapis zirah, disertai sebuah jubah yang melapis keseluruhan zirahnya. Sebuah pedang khas seorang paladin tersarung dipinggang kirinya.

"Setelah memanggil orang dari benua tengah di dalam kondisi begini. Mau tidak mau, kita harus menunjukkan hasil yang mencengangkan kepada si kakek kan!" ujar Hinata tersenyum ceria.

Sementara itu di tempat yang menjadi tujuan dari Hinata dan Naruto sudah terjadi peperangan yang cukup besar.

"Waahh" teriakan para prajurit guild yang dengan semangat gigih menghancurkan lawan merek. -Trankk Trankk Trankk- dentingan pedang dan perisai saling beradu satu dengan yang lain, para prajurit guild kini sedang berhadapan dengan sepasukan orc dan undead serta.

-Krakk- nampak salah satu gada bergerigi milik seorang prajurit guild menghancurkan tengkorak undead yang menjadi lawannya, di sisi lain hal yang sama pun terjadi. Beberapa prajurit guil ada yang tewas tertikam tombak dari para orc yang menjadi lawan mereka.

Saling menjual-belikan serangan terus terjadi di tengah jembatan itu. "Tuanku Sakura! Segeralah anda mundur sekarang" teriak seorang prajurit pada seorang gadis elf bersurai merah jambu yang berada dibelakang mereka. "Kalau begini terus, korban di pihak kita akan semakin banyak berjatuhan!" ujar seorang prajurit guild yang lain.

"Kita harus mengatur ulang strategi di tempat ini, sangatlah tidak efisien bahkan bisa-bisa kita akan mati disini tuanku" seru prajurit guild yang lain.

"Kyaaaa kenapa bisa begini" teriak elf bersurai pink itu sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Kyaaa kenapa pasukan Council of Hexagon yang dibanggakan sebagai yang terhebat di seluruh dunia bisa jadi seperti ini!?" teriakan panik dari elf pinky itu saat melihat pasukan yang dibawanya mulai terdesak.

Suatu kesialan bagi Sakura de Luca karena tidak pernah memprediksikan kalau lawannya sekarang bukanlah lawan yang sembarangan. Dapat dilihat dengan sangat jelas di seberang sana ada sesosok Demerich [Necromancer Undead level 5 memiliki kemampuan sihir kegelapan yang mengerikan], yang terus menerus membangkitkan pasukan orc dan undead dari dua lingkaran sihir di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Gwa ha ha kalian akan mati ha ha" Demerich itu terus menerus tertawa dan mensummon pasukan undead tanpa henti.

"Tsk sialan, selama Demerich itu ada di sana, kita takkan bisa masuk. Kalau begini aku akan sendiri yang akan menyerang dari depan" desis Sakura tajam dan mulai melangkah maju ke depan dan sudah siap dengan busur panahnya.

"Hwaaa kyaaa! Apa-apaan kalian!? Lepaskan! Aku harus secepatnya menyelamatkan kakekku hwaaa" teriak Sakura memberontak saat dirinya diseret paksa oleh para bawahannya. "Itu sangat berbahaya tuanku" ucap salah seorang prajurit yang mengekang pergerakan gadis elf itu.

Whunnggg Whuunggg, dengungan baling-baling balon udara terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura dan para prajuritnya. WHUUUSH kibasan angin dari baling-baling balon udara yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghempaskan para orc dan undead.

"Kapal terbang Nome heh!?" ucap Sakura heran "Bantuan dari industry guild!?" seru salah satu prajurit di depan Sakura. Semua yang ada disana menatap ke arah balon udara yang berada diatas mereka.

Tap Tap

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo terjun dari balon udara tersebut, kemudian langsung saja menebas salah satu undead yang ada dibawahnya -zrassh-. Tebasan gadis bersurai indigo itu langsung saja menghancurkan tubuh undead itu.

"Anak-Anak!?" batin Sakura melihat sosok gadis yang baru saja terjun dari balon udara itu.

Dengan lihai Hinata menebas para undead yang ada didekatnya. "**Turn Undead**" desis Hinata dan langsung memutar tubuhnya layak seorang yang sedang menari sambil memegang pedang, dari bilah pedang Hinata langsung terbentuk cahaya menyerupai cambuk, melenyapkan semua yang tersentuh cambuk cahaya itu -**DRUASH**- dalam sekali ayunan pedang Hinata sudah membunuh sepasukan undead.

"Turn Undead!?" seru salah seorang prajurit yang berdiri disamping Sakura "Orang sekte kah!?" gumam Sakura memandang gadis yang berada di depannya.

Hinata menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan raut wajah seperti mencari seseorang. "Sialan kenapa harus sampai aada demerich disini!?" desis Hinata "Ini sangatlah gawat! Naruto! Dimana kau!?" teriak Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya, sambil terus menebas undead yang mendekatinya.

Sementara itu Sakura dan para prajuritnya tetap menatap ke arah Hinata yang sedang kesibukan mencari seseorang.

"Huwaahh Hinata... Hinata... Tolooong...!" teriak Naruto sambil menangis ala anime, dengan posisi haorinya tersangkut disalah satu pilar, membuat dia tergantung tak bisa bergerak bebas.

Doengg

Hinata yang melihat Naruto langsung sweatdrop seketika, sementara para prajurit Sakura melongo melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pony tail sedang tersangkut di pilar jembatan. "Sedang apa kamu disana Naruto?" tanya Hinata heran sambil menatap Naruto dengan keringat jatuh. Hinata langsung saja menarik-narik membantu Naruto turun dari pilar itu. "Huh kau ini dasar ceroboh" dengus Hinata, sementara Naruto hanya pasrah ditarik Hinata "Mou Hinata-chan aku tak sengaja ditahan tongkat raksasa ini" ucap Naruto dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hei! Hei sebenarnya kalian berdua itu siapa!?" tanya Sakura yang masih sedikit sweatdrop dan meminta penjelasan identitas dua orang itu.

"Hei kalian prajurit council kan? Kalian belum tahu hah kami siapa?" balas Hinata yang sudah menurunkan Naruto dan memeluk gemas pemuda bersurai pirang pony tail itu. "Buat apa kami ini bertanya kalau kami tahu siapa kalian!" teriak Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalau kalian memang kawan, perkenalkan dulu diri kalian!" ujar Sakura sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hihi hihi nama kami tidak patut disebut-sebut di sini hihi hihi" ucap Hinata sambil terkekeh "Iya hohohoho" Naruto menimpali perkataan Hinata sambil menyengir lebar.

"Grrr! Kalian mau membodoh-bodohi kami ya?" Sakura langsung memincingkan mata, dikepala pinkynya kini sudah muncul perempatan kesal dengan dua orang didepannya.

"Hah, apa boleh buat" Hinata menghela nafas lalu menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Sakura.

JRENG! JRENG!

"Perkenalkan utusan khusus sekte pentaforce dari benua tengah... Salah satu dari 13 holy warriors! Namaku Hinata, si pemegang urutan ke-13" ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan bangga.

"Kyaa Hinata-chan keren! Kyaa" teriak Naruto yang berada dibelakang Hinata dengan gaya seperti cheerleedance.

Sakura dan para prajuritnya hanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan penuh keraguan. "Aku pernah dengar" ucap Sakura dengan nada datar dan terus menatap dengan penuh kecurigaan ke arah Hinata.

Langsung saja tanggapan Sakura itu menciptakan perempatan di dahi Hinata "Besar juga nyalimu. Begitu ya, sikapmu pada sekutumu?" desis Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangannya menatap jengkel ke arah Sakura. "Hei, Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto dengan polos terus menarik-narik jubah Hinata. "Apaan, sih!? Berisik" balas Hinata kemudian dia menoleh ke arah dimana Naruto menunjuk "Yang itu apa? Sihir apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos sambil menunjuk ke arah Demerich yang sudah membentuk enam lingkaran sihir hitam dan diarahkan kepada mereka berdua juga para prajurit Sakura.

"Gwa ha ha ha matilah kalian" ucap demerich itu yang sudah siap menembakkan serangan sihirnya ke arah targetnya.

"Power Ward Kill! Kalau kena kita semua akan mati waaaaa!" teriak Sakura panik bersama para prajuritnya juga yang ikut panik. "Apakah ini akhirnya" gumam salah seorang prajurit yang ada disamping Sakura.

Hinata dan Naruto hanya menatap dengan santai ke arah serangan sihir yang dilepaskan langsung oleh demerich itu ke arah mereka.

**DRUASH - WHOSH**

Terjadi ledakan besar saat serangan demerich itu menghantam targetnya, menciptakan kepulan asap putih disekitarnya dan perlahan mulai terlihat menipis. Menampakan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pony tail . Naruto yang dikelilingi dengan lingkaran huruf sihir kuno sedang menatap polos ke arah Demerich itu.

Sakura dan para prajuritnya terpaku saat mereka menyadari serangan mematikan yang dilepaskan musuhnya itu sudah berhenti. "Ter-Terhenti!?" ucap seorang prajurit tergagap karena merasa baru saja dia selamat dari gerbang kematian.

"Heh, kalau tidak bisa mengatasi mantra ini mana mungkin bisa melawan 51 raja iblis! Sejak lahir, anak ini punya kemampuan khusus untuk tetap bertahan terhadap mantra sihir apa pun!" teriak Hinata santai dan masih terus bersembunyi tepat dibelakang Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah takut pada lawan yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan sihir saja dalam pertarungan" lanjut Hinata. "Ehehehe" Naruto yang menjadi perisai Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Dan lagi... Orang harus menggunakan sihir itu dengan cermat!" ucap Hinata mengarahkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya kesamping kanan, dan perlahan di depan mata Hinata mulai muncul simbol-simbol sihir aneh menjalar ke tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan" gumam salah satu prajurit dibelakang Hinata.

"Nun Baseain. Nyawa yang dianugerahkan langit padamu sudah lama berakhir... Kembalilah jadi debu! Ini perintah lho" ucap Hinata tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kanannya.

-Krakk-Krakk-Krakk- PYARR

Secara perlahan tubuh Demerich di depan Hinata retak dan hancur seketika, jatuh menjadi serpihan tulang-belulang. "Hah, untuk sementara masalah ini sudah teratasi kan?" ujar Hinata merapikan rambutnya "Aku ingin penjelasan atas apa yang sudah terjadi tadi" lanjut Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang. "Heh apa yang kalian lakukan heh!?" teriak Hinata kesal bagaimana tidak saat ini Naruto sudah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan sudah dikepung dengan berbagai macam senjata oleh para prajurit yang baru saja mereka tolong. "Hiks Hiks Hinata-chan" Naruto mulai terisak, membuat Hinata semakin panik dan kesal terhadap para prajurit itu.

T.B.C

Fiction yang lain sedang dalam pengerjaan jadi diharapkan bersabar yah. Sejenak ide akan fic ini muncul begitu saja dalam pikiranku, jadi kutulis saja, semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua para pembaca, sekedar mengingatkan mungkin fiction ini takkan sampai 10 chapter dan lama update. Project utamaku itu 'UNKNOWN' yang masih sedikit tersendat di adegan lemonnya.

Fiction ini ku adaptasi dari manga "Innocent Blade Unveil" jadi sudah pasti jelas ada banyak kesamaan alur cerita dengan manga tersebut. Dan mungkin bagi yang sudah pernah membaca manga itu pasti sudah tahu siapa pemeran dalam cerita ini nantinya. Dan bagi yang belum pernah membaca manga itu, kalian akan melihat cerita manga itu dalam fiction ini.


End file.
